


You Know I Love You, Right?

by patchworkangel



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Something's up with Keith.Or at least Ned thinks so.or, Ned has a not-conversation with Keith about things they're not quite ready to tell the world about.





	You Know I Love You, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't believe it, but I'm pretty sure I just wrote the first COMPLETE Neith fic in this tiny Ned/Keith fandom. I feel blessed but also terrified. 
> 
> Anyway, this was written as a thank you for peek-a-boogara on tumblr, who fulfilled my request for Neith fanart and so now owns at least 3/4 of my heart and soul. I hope you loke it!
> 
> Now, ONWARDS!

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Wha-...” Keith turned in his seat to face Ned. “Yeah, of course. Everything’s good. Wh- why are you asking?”

Ned gave the other man a look from across the small space between them. Keith responded with a look of his own, which lasted for about a minute before he shrugged and it melted into a soft smile that looked more tired than anything else. Ned frowned. He's noticed Keith being in this strange... mood, for the last couple of days. Usually he’d just stay in his lane and give the other man his space to work things out on his own, but given the nature of their current - somewhat _new-ish_ \- relationship...

He was startled out of his thoughts by warm fingers curling over his own. Ned looked up to see that Keith had reached over with one of his ridiculously long arms to discreetly squeeze Ned’s hand. For a moment, he could feel the familiar panic of potentially getting caught rise in his gut, threatening to make him run, even if they were more or less alone here on their side of this floor’s massive office space. Both Zach and Eugene had already taken off about an hour earlier to do some research (or as Keith called it - “research”) for their latest project, so their section of the floor was oddly quiet for once - save for the sounds of clicking and tapping and the occasional high notes coming from headphones haphazardly set to the side – everything was relatively still.

That is, until Ned had decided to breach the subject about the elephant in the space between them, and Keith had responded by holding his hand in – basically – public. Ned wracked his head for the right thing to say in return, not wanting to sound like he didn’t appreciate Keith’s attempt at reassuring him, but also wanting to point out that, well, this... should be considered risky. Anyone of their colleagues could look over at the wrong time and see how they were oddly positioned; Ned with his body rigid and alert, Keith slightly turned and tilted to one side, arm outstretched in Ned’s general direction; and start asking questions. Or worse, gossip. Both he and Keith had worked so hard to get to where they are now – the last thing Ned wanted for either of them was to have people reduce everything they were to just being two people sleeping together.

Ned moved to open his mouth and say something stupid, but stopped himself when he saw how Keith’s neutral expression actually belied the way his eyes were frantically scanning the room to make sure no one noticed what he was doing. And just like that, whatever panic or displeasure that Ned had been feeling in his chest, deflated and replaced itself with, what he suspected, shame. Here Keith was, trying to make him feel better, and all Ned could think about was ‘What if we get caught?’ Since when was any of this about him anyway? Wasn’t it about Keith?

Maybe what was up with Keith was him, Ned thought. The very idea sent a rush of both ice and warmth throughout his whole being; cold fear and worry intermingled with the heat of knowing how much he loved and appreciated what they had, as discreet as it had to be, and was willing to fight for it. Lacing their fingers together tightly before moving his hand away, Ned gave Keith a rueful smile in understanding. The corner of Keith’s lips curved into a small smile of his own before turning his full attention back to his work. Ned knew something was still up, that much hasn’t changed, but he figured they’ll just talk about it later tonight. Picking up his phone to text Keith his plans for later, he was once again startled by the sound of Steven’s unmistakably bubbly voice booming through the office.

“CHEESECAKE IN THE BREAK ROOM!!”

Like a puppy noticing a squirrel, Keith immediately perked up and turned towards the Worth It crew who were carrying boxes of, presumably, cheesecakes towards the break room. Andrew had one box in his arms protectively, while Steven had another which Adam was currently trying to convince him to let go of. Behind them people were already lining up to get to the break room, everyone chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

“Ned! There’s cheesecake!”

The smile on the other man’s face was so wide, Ned couldn’t help laughing in return. Trust that Keith - _mr. lactose intolerant™_ might he add - to be excited about free food. Shaking his head amusedly, Ned quickly saved his work, standing up and stretching before gesturing Keith to do the same. All while regarding the other with as much fondness as he could without someone suspecting anything between them. Keith bounded to his feet excitedly, looking at Ned with a look that fell somewhere between ‘FREE FOOD!’ and deep gratitude at having someone who accepted his goofiness the way it is. For a moment that look turned deeper, his bottom lip catching between his teeth to avoid doing something they’d both regret in front of everyone. Ned’s smirk indicated that he had noticed it though, cause when didn’t the smaller man notice anything Keith did. Their earlier exchange was proof enough of that.

Discreetly, Ned leaned in to press his hand onto Keith’s side as he moved to pass him, in what was meant to look like a pat between bros, but the pressure of which made it clear that it was meant as an imitation of a hug. Keith’s breath caught for a moment at the familiar warmth and the reminders it brought with it.

Ned smiled softly, whispering up at him, “Why do you even bother reminding us that you’re lactose intolerant again?”

_You know I love you, right?_

Keith returned the smile, leaning in to whisper in Ned’s ear, “I can’t help that I got people who don’t mind taking care of me after.”

_I know, I love you too._

Ned chuckled, leading the way to the, no doubt packed as all hell by now, break room. They’ve still got stuff to talk about later, he thought, but for now he was content with letting the man he loved indulge himself in distracted bliss for a few minutes more. Because as long as Keith was happy, Ned was happy, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
